


Carving Amends

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Up, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux comes home after a fight with Kylo. Apparently, Kylo has channeled his post-fight energy into decorating Hux's apartment for Halloween.





	Carving Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 12: Pumpkins

Hux turned from the stairwell onto his floor and stopped short in confusion. 

The hallway around his door had been plain and bare when he had left that morning. Now there was a bundle of corn stalks and a square hay bale. And three carved Halloween pumpkins. 

Hux checked the number on the door to make certain he was on the right floor. The key fit and the door opened--he peeked inside. Right apartment. 

But once he was in the door he was met with more mysterious items. The long table behind the couch had two more carved pumpkins, similar to the ones outside. Very similar. As if the person carving them hadn't taken the time to make each one different, unique. 

Now Hux could hear movement in the apartment. He walked to where the counter separated the kitchen from the living room. There were two more pumpkins on the kitchen counter. One was carved and the other was in the process of having it's innards scooped out.

Glancing down the hallway Hux finally saw Kylo, who was standing just back in the shadows. 

"There you are." Hux said quietly, half a smile on his face. 

"Hi."

They stood for a moment, looking expectantly at each other. Then Hux turned to lay his bag on one of the barstools. 

Before he could turn back around there was a creak of the hall floorboards, and Kylo's arms were wrapping around his middle. Kylo hid his face in the crook of Hux's head and shoulder. 

Hux stiffened at the first touch, then melted back into Kylo's clingy embrace. 

He could hear Kylo's muffled whispers against his skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hux. I shouldn't have said . . . I didn't mean . . . I'm sorry about your pumpkin." He made a sort of snuffling sound. 

Hux turned in his embrace. Kylo managed to keep his face hidden against his neck. 

"Kylo."

He nudged him until he finally he lifted his head. He looked miserable and he smelled of pumpkin guts. Hux couldn't help but smile. 

"It's all right. We were both angry."

"But I shouldn't have. I feel awful and it was such a stupid thing to fight with you about. We don't have to pass out candy on Halloween." He sniffled again. "You had worked so hard and it looked so good. Smashing your pumpkin was just mean."

Hux looked around. "But you replaced my pumpkin. Many times over."

Kylo still looked miserable. He was holding Hux so tightly he barely had room to breathe. He didn't try to get more space between them. 

"I forgot how hard carving is--you made it look so easy. Mine aren't near as nice as yours was."

Hux smiled and kissed him gently. Kylo seemed to perk up; he kissed him back--timidly at first, then with more enthusiasm. 

Finally, Hux pulled back and sighed. "I'm sorry for my part. It was all just ridiculous. I never should have argued about it to begin with."

Kylo shook his head vehemently. "No, it was my fault. I just . . . Got so mad. It was dumb. It wasn't worth hurting you. Or your poor pumpkin."

Hux kissed him again then pulled away to look at the mess in the kitchen. "Did you save the seeds?"

Kylo smiled for the first time. "Of course I did. The first batch is rinsed and dried."

"Good, we'll roast them tonight. We might as well be in the spirit, since the apartment already is."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much." He thought for a moment, then added, "I guess we might as well give out candy this year. There's no keeping the children away when the front door looks so festive."

Kylo sighed. "Oh. I hadn't thought about that. We can always bring it in on Halloween. Since you don't want to have to deal with all that chaos."

Hux stood looking at Kylo for a moment. "You enjoy it, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. It can be fun. Especially if you manage to scare the kids. Not the little ones, just the older ones. It's not fun making them cry."

"Then let's plan something scary. Together."

Kylo looked surprised. "What? But you said you didn't want to deal with all that."

"Yes, I did. I was thinking that last Halloween I had you all to myself. It was the perfect excuse for a quiet cozy night in. But you really want to, and I've never done it before. So I should at least try it before I completely rule it out." He turned back to the counter. "But first we should finish the carving. I have some ideas that could liven up your designs."

Kylo made a face. "They need all the help they can get."

Hux laughed. "They're not that bad. You made a good start with them." 

Kylo put his arms around Hux again, pressing their foreheads together. "Besides, trick or treating is done by 9:30. We can plan a cozy evening in after that."

"Do we get to eat the leftover candy?"

"Of course, that's part of the fun."

"Then I suppose we'd better discuss scary strategies. Halloween is next week."


End file.
